


beautiful stranger

by Anonymous



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Song: Finally // beautiful stranger (Halsey)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "but the truth is this, that i've never seen a mouth that I would kill to kiss"charlie had never seen a man more beautiful than the tall stranger across the room
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie & Jeremy Shada & Taylor Kare, Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: anonymous





	beautiful stranger

**Author's Note:**

> hey its me the anon author who posted shower thoughts  
> inspo struck while listening to halsey and this is the result :)  
> hope you enjoy!

Charlie hadn't really wanted to go out with his friends that night. There was a Friends marathon playing on tv that would be a much better use of his time, but unfortunately he had some very persuasive friends. 

It had all started when he had found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him. Which sucked, obviously, but it wasn't as bad as his friends were making it out to be.

He'd never truly been in love with his girlfriend... ex now... They'd been together for over a year, you'd think by that point Charlie would have been in love but he wasn't. 

But of course when someone get cheated on all of their friends come in full force to cheer them up. 

Which is what happened with Charlie. His roommates, who also happened to be his two best friends in the whole world, Jeremy and Taylor, decided that the best thing to fix Charlie's "broken heart" was to go to a club where they claimed "all the hot singles hung out". 

So that's how Charlie found himself sat in the corner of a dimly lit club, too loud music blasting, and a drink he really didn't want sat in his hand. 

"Are you having fun?" Jeremy asked, bouncing to the music. 

"Not really." Charlie answered honestly. Jeremy and Taylor exchanged a look. 

"You know what you need Charlie? A person to grind against and just forget everything. And we're gonna find you one." Taylor told him, and Charlie sighed. It was no use arguing with his friends, they wouldn't take no as an answer. 

So he sat there silently as the two of them pointed out potential partners. Charlie turned them all down. No one was quite interesting enough. 

And then Charlie saw him. 

Tall, blond, effortlessly beautiful. 

He was sat alone at a table, looking as bored as Charlie felt. He was younger than Charlie, looked to be in his early twenties. And he was gorgeous. Maybe the most attractive person that Charlie had ever seen in his 22 years. 

Jeremy followed his gaze, a smirk appearing on his face when he realised what had captured Charlie's attention. 

"I didn't know you were into blonds." He joked. Charlie rolled his eyes. 

"Go talk to him." Taylor said, putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder. 

"You got this." Charlie bit his lip before standing up. What's the worst that could happen? The gorgeous boy turned him down? Charlie was fine with rejection. 

He made his way over, stopping in front of the boy. 

"Hey is this seat taken?" Charlie asked. The boy looked up in surprise. He eyed Charlie for a second. 

"Not for someone as attractive as you." He flirted, and Charlie felt his stomach flip. He sat down. 

"I'm Charlie." He told him. The boy smiled. 

"Owen." Charlie was captivated by his every move. 

"So what are you doing here tonight Charlie?" he asked. Charlie's name sounded like heaven coming from his lips. Charlie swallowed. 

"My friends dragged me out with them. I just got cheated on so they decided I needed a night out." He explained. 

"Who would ever cheat on someone as attractive as you?" Owen shook his head in amazement. "If I had you, I'd never let you go." 

"Well." Charlie spoke, feeling bold. 

"If you want me, you can have me." 

And that's how it started. 

A single conversation in a club that led to some of the most mindblowing sex that Charlie had ever had. And when he woke up the next morning Owen was still there, curled into Charlie's side, his head in Charlie's neck. 

Somehow one night turned into a movie date, and a movie date turned into dinner several times a week, and Charlie found himself wondering how he had ever lived without Owen. 

The tall blond had become such a big part of his life that Taylor and Jeremy were tired of hearing about him. 

"We never should have taken you out clubbing." Taylor joked one night as Charlie rambled on and on about how incredible his day with Owen had been. But as much as they joked, Jeremy and Taylor were so glad that Charlie was finally happy. 

A month passed and Charlie and Owen were official. Almost two months to the day after they became boyfriends, over three months since they had met, Charlie woke up one morning to his phone ringing. 

"Hello?" He answered groggily, not even checking the caller ID. 

"Good morning sleepyhead." Owen's voice came through the phone, sounding as smooth as velvet. Charlie smiled. 

"Good morning yourself, it's still dark. What time is it? " he questioned. 

"Please don't kill me, it's 5am. I'm outside your house." Owen spoke quickly. 

"What? Why are you outside my house at 5am?" Charlie sat up, reaching out to his window and moving the blinds slightly. He could see Owen leaning against his car in the silvery moonlight. 

"We're going to watch the sun rise. There's this really nice place my dad used to take me and I want to take you. So get dressed in something warm and get your sexy ass out here." Owen laughed, making Charlie smile at the sound.

"Give me 5 minutes." He said, hanging up before Owen could answer. 

And true to his word, five minutes later Charlie was crossing the front yard and kissing Owen softly. 

"You're so lucky that you're cute." Charlie said, climbing into the passengers seat. “Although I do love a good adventure.” Owen grinned. 

"I use it to my advantage." He said cheekily. Charlie smiled. They drove in silence for a few minutes, holding hands over the centre console. Charlie stared at Owen.

The silvery light in the car made his eyes shine, and this close Charlie could see the slight stubble on Owen’s chin. And his lips. Charlie had seen and kissed his fair share of lips in his life, but he'd never seen a mouth that he would kill to kiss until he had met Owen. 

"Do you like what you see?" Owen grinned, turning to Charlie as they stopped at a red light. Charlie rolled his eyes, but Owen’s flushed cheeks didn’t escape his notice. 

Without answering, Charlie lent across the centre console, kissing Owen passionately, their lips fitting together like a perfect puzzle. They pulled apart after a second, and out of the corner of his eye Charlie noticed that the traffic light changing from green to orange. 

Owen followed his eyes, laughing when he saw the light. They drove off quickly before the light could change back to red, both giggling over nothing, high on their feelings for each other. 

The place that Owen had brought him was a small clearing at the top of a mountain, just outside of their town. The clearing had an amazing view of the main town area, and the smaller towns surrounding, all glittering like shining stars in the darkness. 

Owen pulled a picnic rug out of his car, laying it down on the grass and they curled up together under a blanket. 

"My dad used to bring me out here all the time when I was a kid. Every time I would get super anxious about something Dad would put me in the car and we would drive up here and just sit for hours. It was the first place I drove when I got my licence. You're the only person I've ever brought up here, other than my dad of course. It just seemed too personal to show anyone else." Owen told him. Charlie looked at him, smiling softly. 

"Thank you." He whispered, leaning in to kiss Owen softly. Charlie could just imagine a young Owen, with his dad by his side, sitting in the exact spot where they were right now. 

They pulled apart and Charlie rested his head on Owen's shoulder. He'd never felt this safe with someone in his entire life. 

And together they sat in a comfortable silence, wrapped up in each other's arms, until the sun was well and truly up in the sky. 

And once the sun was up they left the clearing and headed down the mountain to a little diner for breakfast, just enjoying each other’s company. 

They sat at a small table to eat, legs intertwined under the table. 

After their meal they headed out to the car, running across the street laughing and dancing along to a song that only they could hear. 

They made it to the car and Owen pressed Charlie against the car, kissing him passionately. Charlie kissed him back, hands tangled in Owen's hair, thankful that the street was empty. 

They pulled apart and Charlie rested a hand on Owen's cheek. He had never seen someone with such a pure face before. And those eyes that Charlie loved so much, that shined with childish joy, that were currently filled with so much adoration for the man in front of him. 

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Owen whispered, and Charlie tensed up, fears from the past resurfacing. Owen scanned his face, stepping away once he recognised the fear in Charlie's eyes. 

"Owen..." Charlie started, and Owen shook his head. 

"It's fine. I had to put it out there. Don't worry that you can't say it back. Let's head home. I'm sure Jer and Taylor are missing you." Owen walked around the car to get into the driver's seat.

Charlie sighed slightly, climbing into the car, kicking himself that he couldn't say it back. 

Because he knew that he was falling for Owen too. But the fears of his past were just too much. 

A week passed and Charlie hadn't heard from Owen. 

He was miserable. This had to be solved right now. 

He picked up his phone, clicking Owen's name. The phone rang for a few seconds before it stopped. Owen must have declined the call. 

Charlie tried again. 

Same result. 

He opened their texts. 

_"You know I can tell when you decline my calls, right?"_

Owen read the text, but didn't reply. Charlie rolled his eyes. 

_"Owen I need to talk to you."_ He texted. Owen didn't open it. 

_"It's important."_

_"Owen."_

_"Stop being stubborn I just want to talk to you."_

_"Don't make me come to your house."_

_"Please just pick up and listen to me talk. You don't even need to say anything."_

The three little dots came up, showing that Owen was typing. Charlie waited for five minutes, staring at the bubble until finally Owen's reply came through. 

_**"Okay."** _

Charlie pressed the call button again. This time Owen answered. 

"Owen I'm so sorry. I'm gonna explain everything, okay?" Charlie paused, and Owen didn't answer. 

"My first relationship ended when my partner told me she only dated me for a dare. I was in love with her. I started seeing a friend who was helping me get through the heartbreak. We dated for 6 months. He broke up with me when I told him that I loved him. I didn't date again for a couple of years after that. Then I got with my ex, and I was so scared to fall in love with her that I just didn't. And she cheated on me because of it. And then I met you and I began to feel things so quickly and it was so different to anything I'd ever felt before. And then you said you were falling in love with me and I freaked out because I know that I'm in love with you too and that scares me so much. I don't want this to end like all of my other relationships. Because this is different. You're different." Charlie took a deep breath. 

"I am head over heels in love with you Owen Patrick Joyner. And it fucking terrifies me." 

There was silence, the only thing that showed Owen was still there was the faint sound of his breathing through the phone. 

"Please... please say something. I can't lose you O. It would kill me." Charlie begged. 

"I love you too." Owen whispered. Charlie felt a tear run down his face. 

"I've never been more happy to hear your voice." He replied, voice cracking. 

"Are you crying?" Owen asked. Charlie sniffled slightly. 

"No." He denied. 

"Well I am." Owen told him, and Charlie laughed. 

"Okay maybe I am crying." He admitted. 

"Char..." Owen trailed off. "I'm so sorry." 

"Don't apologise. I needed the kick in the ass to make me suck it up and face my fears." Charlie smiled, glad that everything would go back to normal. 

"I still feel shitty. I was a dick to you just because you didn't say you loved me... If anyone should understand how anxiety is, it’s me, and I just completely shut you out." 

"O, don't worry about it. Now can you please get your cute ass to mine so I can kiss you and tell you I love you in person?" Charlie asked. 

"Already on my way." 

And when Charlie opened the door he fell into Owen's arms, engulfed by the familiar scent of peppermint and clean laundry and something so distinctively Owen that Charlie couldn't explain it. It was intoxicating. 

"God I love you." Owen whispered into Charlie's hair. 

"I love you too. I love you so much. And I never want to stop saying it." Charlie mumbled. 

They kissed, and it was like no other kiss they'd ever had before. All of their feelings from the last week, the fear, the sadness, the heartbreak and the overwhelming love, were all being shown through this one kiss, and if this kiss was in a movie, Charlie thought briefly, there would be actual fireworks in the background. 

Their bodies were pressed together, arms wrapped around each other, as their lips moved in sync, the taste of each other's mouths on their tongues. Charlie vaguely registered Taylor and Jeremy whistling and cheering from the lounge room, but he was too caught up in Owen to care enough to realise it. Owen pulled away and Charlie almost whined at the loss of contact. 

"I love you." Charlie whispered. their foreheads pressed together. 

"I love you too." Owen whispered back. 

"If you guys are done trying to swallow each other, we're gonna order Chinese food." Jeremy called, breaking them out of their trance. Charlie grinned, watching as Owen’s cheeks turned bright red. 

"Sounds good." Charlie answered, as Owen hid his face in Charlie’s neck in embarrassment. 

And that night Charlie fell asleep with Owen in his arms, knowing that life had brought him this beautiful stranger and it was finally safe for him to fall. 

So he did.


End file.
